Painting Love
by DarkEyedActress
Summary: Hermione is getting a painting of herself..nude! What happens when the artist turns out to be none other than Draco Malfoy! Emotions will stir! Very Good!


Painting Love

Hermione walked down the streets to the studio where she was to have her portrait painted. She was nervous about being nude in front of a stranger, but she had set her heart on a tastefully beautiful art piece…of herself. She couldn't wait to add it to her apartment. She loved the way she had an artistic indie rock kind of flat. She just needed this painting to finish off her collection. She hadn't met the painter yet, but she heard he was very talented and great to work with. She had showered that morning and groomed her self. She stopped on a very popular street corner and bought a Java Chip Frappachino...her favorite, and headed to the studio,

**When she found the address she was surprised. She expected some dinky art studio, not some gallant apartment. It was actually somebody's flat. She figured they must be loaded to afford such a place on such a busty and beautiful street. **

**Hermione made her way up the stairs and entered the top floor and knocked on the door. She heard a "Come In" From inside the door and reluctantly opened the door peering in. "Over Here" she heard a man shout from the other room. She made her way in and saw a man in faded relaxed jeans and a white t looking at a blank frame with his back towards her. **

"**Name" the man asked. Hermione felt very nervous by the gorgeous man in front of her and that was only his back. . She finally managed to reply "Hermione". The man stopped and paused not saying anything, then he finally said "Granger?" Hermione felt a little freaked out that the artist (whom she supposedly never met) knew her name. "Yes, that's me" Hermione said weakly. "Well, well, well…" he said turning around and to her surprise she was looking at none other than Draco Malfoy. "Oh, my, god" was all Hermione managed to say before he smirked at her and motioned for her to follow him. She graciously did and followed him to the kitchen where levitated a stack of papers to the table Hermione was standing near. Malfoy put on a smirk and mumbled "this should be interesting" "Yeah" was all Hermione managed to sigh. "Well Hermione if I may?" Draco addressed, "You wanted a portrait done…nude?" "Y-Yes, Hermione stuttered out." "No need to be embarrassed I do them al the time" Draco Reassured. "Well the payment Plan is here..." **

**Draco and Hermione signed all the paper and discussed what was to be expected with the portrait. Draco (The decided on a first name basis) had then lead Hermione out into the actual studio where a flat was set up and the window where Hermione was to stand was ready. " Okay shall we begin?" Draco started off and showed Hermione to the changing room where there was a robe waiting for her. She quickly changed out of her clothes, fixed her hair (which had calmed to being wavy…I know cliché!!!) She finished preparing, then wrapped the robe around herself and walked out to the window. Draco was opening paints and fixing brushes when she entered. Without looking at her Draco said "Over there by the window" Hermione walked over to a gorgeous grand window that led to the sunlight streets and Draco told her to remove her robe but she refused to do so in front of a window. "It's magicked to look that way, don't worry Hermione I wouldn't degrade you like that!" Hermione couldn't hold back a snort at how different Draco Malfoy…the boy who called her mudblood and lived to make her life at Hogwarts hell. He was now relaxing and respectful…it was just entertaining for Hermione. She then nervously slid off the robe and was presented naked in front of Draco. He smiled reassuringly and walked over. He shaded the lights perfectly and adjusted the light opaque curtains and moved Hermione to the perfect position where she was standing, but turned ever so slightly towards the window so you could see her hair grazing against her back. Draco then went over told Hermione to be still and then began painting her face and outline. He noticed very much the beauty in which Hermione possessed. The way her brown eyes glittered in the sunlight, and her brown hair trailing over her back. Her sun kissed skin ever so slightly tanned. Then he saw the perfect curve of her waist and breast, they weren't big, but the weren't small, they were…perfect, in his opinion. He then saw the cure of her** **hips and painted the line. He examined her rosy nipple and how they were perfectly placed on her body and the little mole place right below her left hipbone. He saw the way she was bit8ing her lip and laughed silently to himself. He loved when she did that in school, that's mostly why he made fun of her. He never was good at showing his emotions in school, but with the death of Voldemort and the loss of his father and most of the death eaters, Draco became free to be who he was and finally was able to release his actual side. Painting and music. He painted, and painted until the picture was basically finished, he would give Hermione a break from standing and call her aback another time to finish with details. He finally told Hermione she could put her robe back on and they would finish another time. She smiled and Draco noticed how much more comfortable and him she became, three house of being naked in ft of someone would do that to a person. Hermione walked over excited expecting to see the painting so far but was disappointed to see that Draco covered it up with a cloth. He laughed out loud she gave a pouty face. Hermione had never heard him give a genuine laugh before and this spurred her mind into action. "Draco, if you don't mind my asking, why have you changed so much?" Draco figured she would ask, so he told her about his father and how he was able to finally express himself and how he had trouble showing his emotions so he usually was rude and very hateful towards the people he hated. Hermione thought about how mean he was to her in school and finally asked "So you were extra mean to me in school, so did you hate me or were you covering up feeling?" Draco laughed and then smiled at her. He loved the way she smiled and thought about every thing he said catching on to every word and not missing a thing. " Well you were a special case in school, I really did like you but I had no way of showing it especially with my father and being in Slytherin so I covered all my feelings up with hate. Oh Hermione said a little shocked. Draco decided to turn the question around on her " So did you fall for my heavenly good looks and charm in school or did you actually hate me?" Hermione smiled and thought her word carefully " I did fall for you looks but not the charm you really were a little cockroach in school!" He laughed and remembered third year when she punched him in the nose, "Good punch by the way!" Hermione laughed and remembered all to well! She was really happy here talking to Draco, Draco Malfoy of all people. She smiled and they both locked eyes for a minute loosing themselves in a pool of long hidden lust and something else. They both leaned in and shared a kiss...innocent and sweet. Then something burst within both people and they both exploded in passion. They were kissing passionate deep kisses while their tongues battled each other to prove the dominant. She could tell this was still Draco Malfoy because he still have the over bearing power on women and had the dominant side to him. She went deeper into the kiss only pulling away to breathe. The both pulled away after a good while and locked eyes. Hermione's robe had fallen open revealing her heaving chest and Draco was all of the sudden VERY turned on. He reached forward eyes not leaving Hermione's and cupped her breast in his hand. She felt electricity coming off of his touch and she couldn't fight it, it was overbearing, she lost herself in those blue eyes. Before she knew it they were headed off across the flat to some other room. Draco knew they were headed towards the bedroom and Hermione had a good idea where they were going. She was right with her suspicions. He gently laid her down on a Very nice most likely expensive bed. He kissed his way up and down her neck and back to her mouth, over and over. Leaving love bites everywhere he went. He finally pulled down her be exposing Hermione entirely to him. She could feel him harden on her leg Draco was about to ask Hermione for reassurance but she just put he lips on his before he could say anything farther than her name. He took that as encouragement and began to kiss farther down, but not before Hermione pulled him back up to her lips here she began to pull off his shit. When she was successful she began to go for the** **jeans that she had off in record time...for her, and him. He then was kissing her up and down her body between the valley of her breast. He then ventured down to her mound where he gently stroked first then hearing Hermione moan began to deepening until he was penetrating her with his fingers. He love the way she felt …the feeling was mutual. She moaned and was brought on the edge of orgasm before he stopped. She whimpered a little and then realized he was getting ready to enter her himself. He slid back up kissing her the mouth fully and slowly entering her. She moaned loudly as Draco gave a large thrust and was all the way inside of her. They then began to rock back and forth, moaning together and releasing all of the feelings they had been bottling up all through school. Thrust after thrust they both became closer too the end then Draco felt Hermione tighten around him and she orgasmed, wave after wave of pleasure pulsing through her body as Draco kept pumping in and out. Finally with one final deep thrust he released into her. They both lay there a minute shocked by one another's actions. Then they smiled and realized that they had been bottling that up all though school. **

**After and hour of snuggling and cuddling and talks about school s and how they really felt, Hermione heard her cell phone go off and answered it to hear Harry on the other end. Draco watched as she talked back and forth with Potter He couldn't help but feel jealous he just made love to her. Finally she came over and told Draco that Ginny was going into labor with Harry's first child. A sweep of relief flooded over Draco when he realized Hermione and Harry weren't and item. I've got to go though she said. Draco got up with her throwing on some pants and a t-shirt and followed her out. He then walked her out to the door after she had gotten dressed and presentable. **

**He walked her to the door and shared a few words. "Your amazing you know that Hermione!" "Wow, Draco, you're not so bad your self!" they both laughed. " Yeah so I'll see you tomorrow to finish your portrait" "Is that all?" Hermione asked. "Well I suppose a dinner is in order…or some mind blowing shagging, whichever you prefer!" Hermione punched his arm and gave him a kiss on the lips, " how about both?" "Absolutely" Draco replied, and with that Hermione turned and walked away, Draco shut the door and sighed. "Talk about painting love!" **


End file.
